Phillip's Triumphant Return
by VictorNikkiFan
Summary: Phillip Chancellor III returns to Genoa City and has a question for Nina. How is she going to react with the question he's about to ask her?


**PHILLIP'S TRIUMPHANT RETURN**

As Nina and Paul are having dinner and talking about their relationship at the Athletic Club; Chance arrives with Chloe and Delia. He interrupts and tells his mom that he received a text message from his dad. Paul looks shocked and Nina asks to read it. Chance hands her the phone and she reads, "Hey son I'm ok. I'm taking care of business down here and selling my bar because I've decided to move back to GC and to truly be a father to you. I've a lot of making up to you and tell your mom I miss her. I'll let you know when I leave, Love Dad."

Nina hands the phone back to Chance and has tears in her eyes. Paul asks what's wrong and Nina says, "My Phillip is coming home." Chance and Paul just stare at her as Nina reminisces about her wedding with Phillip. Nina comes back to reality and realizes what she said and apologizes to both of them. Chloe, realizing the awkward situation says, "Sometimes you can't help the way you feel." Paul says, "Nina its ok you thought your husband was dead for 20 years." Nina says, "I'm sorry Paul and Chance I'm still trying to get use to your father being alive." Chance asks if he can talk to his mom privately.

Nina gets up from the table and they head to the bar area. Chance looks at his mom and says, "I know you still love my dad very much. You can't help who you truly love or what's in your heart." Nina says, "I know that Chance but I' m with a great guy someone your father can't be to me." Chance puts his arm on her shoulder and says, "I know that but I also know deep in your heart you still love him and you are still very much in love with him." Nina says, "Chance I told you that he was the love of my life and since he's been gone, I've missed him more than when we thought he was 'deceased.' I know I married Ryan a few years after your father was gone, but to be honest with you I loved Ryan but not the way I love your father. I'm just so happy that before he left you and he were able to form a father and son relationship." Chance says, "Mom, I'm so thankful I did have the opportunity to finally meet my dad because I felt a part of me was missing because of my father being deceased. Now I have this great future with my dad that other sons would relish to have. I also want you to know that starting today I'm going back to my biological name of Phillip Chancellor IV." I'm still going to have my nickname of Chance but I take pride in my name as a Chancellor and I don't want to let you or dad down. I want dad to be proud of me and my accomplishments." Nina says, "Phillip he's very proud to call you his son. We will talk about this later, but right now I should get back to Paul." Nina walks back to the table and Paul asks if everything is fine. Nina tells him it is because her son is going to start going by his biological name of Phillip Chancellor IV. Paul tells her that's great news. Paul notices Nina is not herself and asks her what's wrong. Nina says, "I can't help but be worried about Phillips safety in Australia. I know I shouldn't be talking about him on our dinner date but I can't help it. I hope you don't mind but I'm going to go back to the Chancellor estate. Paul tells her he'll call her tomorrow. With that Nina leaves.

When Nina returns to Katherine's home she walks in and notices Katherine waiting for her. Nina walks into the living room and says, "Katherine what's wrong, is it Phillip?" Katherine says, "I haven't heard from him in a few days and I'm worried." Nina says, "Well Chance received a text message from him stating that he's fine and he's planning on coming back to Genoa City for good this time." Katherine looks at Nina and says, "Well once he returns what are you going to do?" Nina asks Katherine what she means. Katherine tells her that when Phillip was here, Katherine could still see the sparks flying between them. Nina tells her, "Katherine, remember Phillip is gay. He wouldn't be interested in me again." Katherine looks at Nina and says, "It doesn't mean that the feelings still aren't there." As Katherine is saying this, the front door opens and Phillip walks into the living room staring at Katherine and Nina. Katherine walks up to him and says, "It really is you Phillip, Welcome home." Phillip says, "Thank you Katherine, I wanted to surprise everyone and not tell you when I was coming home. He walks up to Nina and puts his arms around her and says, "I've missed you so much since I left. I can't apologize enough for the hurt I've put you and our son through the past 20 years. I hope eventually you can forgive me." Nina says, "I have forgiven you Phillip, you were the love of my life, and the father to our son." Phillip asks where Chance is and Nina tells him he's having dinner with Chloe at the club and asks Phillip if he'd like to go there. Phillip tells her he would and they leave. As they leave, Katherine says to herself, 'It's only a matter of time Nina before you realize how deep your feelings truly are for Phillip.'

As Chloe and Chance are still talking during dinner, Nina and Phillip arrive and Chance looks at the door in shock. Chloe asks him what's wrong and Chance stands up and walks towards his parents. Chloe sits there with a shocked look on her face. Chance walks up to his dad and says, "Hi dad, welcome home." Phillip walks up to him and gives him a hug as Chance hugs his dad. Chance asks when he arrived home and he tells him a few minutes ago. Phillip says, "I missed you so much Chance, but I'm glad to be home." Chance says, "Dad my name is Phillip Chancellor IV. I'm going by my biological name because I'm proud to be a Chancellor and to be your son. Why don't the two of you sit with Chloe and me?" Phillip tells him he'd love to but that he wants to talk with Nina privately. Chance tells him he understands and goes back to the table by Chloe. He tells his dad, "I'm just so happy that you are finally home." Phillip tells him thank you and shows Nina to a table.

As Nina and Phillip sit at a table he reaches for her hands and he puts his hand in hers. He tells her how much he missed her and couldn't wait to see her again. Nina tells him, "Phillip there is something you need to know. While you were gone, I've been seeing a lot of Paul because I know you can't give me what he can." Phillip states, "I do understand but there is something you need to know. I have never regretted marrying you or us having Phillip. If I could change the way I am I would because I want nothing more than to have you in my life permanently." Nina with tears in her eyes, "Oh Phillip, I have missed you so much in my life the past 20 years. I do want you in my life but as best friends, because that's what I thought you wanted." Phillip says, "It is but I have an odd request for you. I don't want you to answer me right away; I'm hoping you'll think about it. I would like for you and I to have another child together." Nina just sits there in shock. She says, "I don't know what to say Phillip. I'm going to need a few days to think about it if you don't mind. I still want to spend time with you while I'm thinking about it." Phillip, "That's the best answer I could've asked for. Why don't we order dinner?" Nina agrees with him and they order dinner. Nina says, "I never thought I'd be having dinner with you ever again. I still can't believe that you are alive and well." Phillip says, "Do you know how many times I wanted to call you and Phillip the last 20 years? I dreamt of coming back home and finally being a family with you and him. I just didn't know how you would react to it? I will tell you that you did a great job in raising our son. I couldn't have asked for a better mother for my son." Nina says, "Thank you Phillip it means a lot to me to hear those words from you. I tried raising him the best way I knew how. I'm glad you are home this way you and Phillip can build your relationship up more. I'm just in shock that you would ask me to have another baby with you. Phillip I need to be completely honest with you. You have been the love of my life and I've never loved anyone the way I've always loved you. I married after you 'died' but they weren't you Phillip, I always compared them to you. I know that was wrong of me to do but I never forgot about you and I made sure that your son never forgot you either. We were a great family for the little time we had together." Phillip says as he puts his hands in hers, "Nina, I've always loved you also. At the time I just didn't know how to be honest with you and tell you that I was gay, and always have been. The way you've raised Phillip is why I want you to be a mother to my child. I couldn't ask for a better mom than you. I just wish I could've been a better husband and father to both you and Phillip. Like I said at the time I thought my family believing that I was 'dead' was the best answer for me because I wanted a different life. I just wonder how different our lives could've been if I remained here in Genoa City and helped you raise our son." Nina states, "Phillip I understand everything you're saying to me. Do you know how many times I wished that you were still alive and the life we could've had together? I had this recurring dream that you would come back home to us and for the three of us to finally be a family, and here you are back home to us. Now you are asking me to give you another child. Here is my question for you, if I decide to give you this request I would like to still be a part of this child's life." Phillip states, "I hope you know that I would like for the two of us to raise this child together. It may seem weird for you if I bring another guy home, but you and I are best friends." Nina says, "Well at least we can fight over the guys." Phillip and Nina start laughing together.

Chance comes up to the table after Chloe and Delia leave and asks if he can join them. Phillip and Nina agree and Phillip states, "My son I'm glad you stopped by because I have a question for you and would like your input." I have asked your mom to have another child with me. I know that sounds odd to you but we have a great son now and I want to have another child before we are too old. Chance just sits there in complete shock. Not knowing what to say, he shakes his head. Nina says, "Sweetie, what are you thinking?" Chance asks her if she agreed to it and Nina tells him she told Phillip she'd like to think about it for a few days. Chance tells his parents that he thinks it's a great idea; but what happens once the baby is born who is going to raise him or her? Phillip tells his son that both he and Nina will raise the child together. Chance looks at his mom and says, "What about Paul?" Nina says, "That's one of the things I need to think about. I mean I can continue to see him but it would feel strange to bring him back to our place while Phillip and the baby are there." Phillip tells her that she can still have her life with Paul if that's what she wants. He's just asking her to be a mom to his child. Chance tells his parents he hates to cut it short but he needs to go and get ready for work.

As Phillip and Nina are still sitting there talking, Paul walks in and notices the two of them in deep conversation. He walks up to the table and says, "I'm sorry for interrupting but I'm wondering if I can talk with Nina privately. By the way, Welcome back Phillip. Are you in town for awhile?" Phillip tells him he's home for good this time and not planning on going anywhere. Nina stands up from the table and walks over to the bar with Paul and asks him how he's been. Paul asks what's going on with her and Phillip. She tells him about Phillip wanting to have another baby with her and Paul has a shocked look on his face. Paul asks her what she plans on doing and Nina tells him she's asked for a couple of days to think about it. Paul asks, "What about us?" Nina tells him that Phillip has suggested that they continue on with their relationship the only difference will be the baby. Paul tells her, "It's like 3's a crowd if you go along with it. Besides, I wouldn't feel comfortable being with you knowing you are carrying someone else's baby. If you plan on going through with this, I'm going to have to keep my distance from you." Nina tells him she understands but he wouldn't need to go anywhere because Phillip would be finding a partner of his own. Paul asks her how she can be sure and Nina informs him that Phillip isn't interested in any girls. Paul says, "Yes I know that, but he's willing to sleep with you to get you pregnant and I'm assuming to help raise the child with you." Nina says, "Yeah I guess that is the way it looks. Paul, I haven't given him an answer yet, so please don't jump to conclusions." Paul says, "Why shouldn't I its déjàvu all over again for me. If you remember, Nikki left me at the altar to go back to her ex so why shouldn't I be concerned." Nina says, "Because I'm not Nikki and this is different circumstances. Phillip isn't asking me back and wanting to marry me, he just wants another child because of how well I raised Phillip IV. I'll let you know my answer in a few days." Paul tells her ok and leaves the AC.

Nina goes back to the table and tells Phillip that she has a few questions she needs answers for before she makes her decision. She asks Phillip, "What is the real reason for wanting another child, and don't give me the excuse of the too of us being older?" Phillip tells her, "Ok here is the real reason; I have always loved you for the past 20 years. I was stubborn and left you to raise our son on your own. I know I'm gay but I want a future with you as strange as that sounds. I regret my mistakes I made 20 years ago and I want to make it up to you. I want a real family with you, Chance and the baby. We all deserve that. It will be awkward for us to start with especially if I bring another guy home, but I'm sure eventually it will get easier to get used to." Nina says, "Phillip, I would love to have another child especially with you, but I just won't get used to you bringing another guy around. Please let me have two more days, and I promise you I'll give you an answer then. I think we should head back to the Chancellor estate, now." Phillip agrees and he and Nina walk out hand in hand.

They arrive back at Katherine's and notice that she is still awake. Phillip makes sure that they weren't the ones keeping her up and Katherine states "no, I've just been wondering how the two of you are?" Phillip states, "Well, I've been trying to convince Nina to have another child with me." Katherine just looks at them in shock. She says, "So, Nina what have you decided?" Nina tells her that she told Phillip she needs two more days to think about it. Katherine tells her that it would be a miracle for her to have another great-grandchild. She says, "I would like nothing more than to have more Chancellors living in this city. I know I may be old, but I've also got a lot of years of learning to be wise, so here is what I need to tell the two of you. When Phillip returned home the first time, I noticed that the spark was still there between the two of you. Phillip you may be gay, but I know that you can't deny your feelings when it comes to Nina and Nina you are the same way. You two have a history together and share a son. I think Nina that you should take a few days to think about it because it will change your life either way. I just want you to know that you raised Phillip IV great and yet this time it would be different because Phillip would help you raise this child this time. Katherine states, "I don't mean to cut this short but I need to get some rest." She says goodnight to both Phillip and Nina and leaves them in the living room.

Nina tells Phillip that she is going to go upstairs to bed also. She tells him she'll see him tomorrow to go have coffee with him if he doesn't mind. Phillip tells her he'd like nothing more than to spend a lot of time with her even after she gives him her answer. Phillip gives her a kiss on the cheek and tells her to have pleasant dreams. Nina leaves the room and looks back at Phillip as she heads upstairs. As Phillip is sitting in the living room; Chance walks in and is surprised to see his dad still awake. Chance walks up to him and says, "hey dad what are you still doing awake?" Phillip tells him he was just thinking about things. Chance tells him that he's still so happy that he's back home for good this time. Chance says, "I can't believe you asked mom to have another child with you. I personally think it would be cool but it's still up to mom. What do you think she'll say?" Phillip tells him that he's hoping that Nina says yes, but the whole situation would be awkward. Chance states, "Because of mom being with Paul? Or that you would bring a guy into the home where you and mom are living?" Phillip says, "Well I guess both. I can guarantee you the main priority I would have in my life is raising the child with your mom. I wouldn't help create a life and then leave. I did that once, and I've regretted it for the last 20 years. I'm so sorry I deserted you and your mom when the two of you needed me the most. I do still have feelings for your mom more than I think she knows. I've always loved your mom and she was/still is the love of my life. I just wish I could be the man that she needs me to be. "Chance tells his dad, "You know when we thought you were 'dead' mom always kept a picture of you in our home. On the day of your wedding anniversary or the anniversary of your 'death' she cried. I used to hear her cry every night for you. I used to crawl into to bed with her to hug her and try to make her feel better. I know she married Ryan a few years after you were gone but I knew deep in my heart she didn't love him the way she always loved you. She never told me that but I knew deep in my heart her true feelings when it came to you." Phillip tells his son that he can tell that Nina still loves him and that's another reason why he wants to have another child with her. He states, "I know she's with Paul, but I know deep in my heart that she is still in love with me. " Chance tells him that he knows his mother is still in love with him and always has been. Chance tells his dad to give her the two days she's asked for, and "I have a feeling that her answer is going to surprise you and everyone else." He tells his dad he's going to bed because he needs to get to work early in the morning. Phillip tells him he's going to go upstairs also.

They head upstairs and Chance goes to his room. Phillip notices Nina's light still on and he quietly knocks on the door. Nina goes to open it and is surprised to see Phillip standing there. He asks if he can come in and she lets him in. Nina goes to sit on the bed and Phillip sits right next to her. He puts his arms around her and tells her that he's not trying to push her; he just noticed her light on. Nina tells him, "Phillip I want you to know that I'm seriously considering it; but my biggest concern is that years ago you walked away from Phillip and I how do I know you're not going to do that again? I mean you walked away from your child and never looked back, didn't you care anything about your own child back then?" Phillip tells her he did think of her and Phillip every day and what he did was very selfish. "Nina, my biggest mistake was walking away from you and Phillip all those years ago. I don't plan on ever making that mistake again. I love you so much and I always have." He moves in closer and gives Nina a very passionate kiss. He stands up and leaves the room, leaving Nina there in shock. Nina lies down in the bed and as she begins to fall asleep she has a dream. It begins with Nina telling Phillip that she plans on having another child with him. Phillip leans in and gives Nina the most passionate kiss he can. He tells her that she just made him the happiest man in the world. Phillip tells her that now they can finally be a true family. He goes down on one knee and asks Nina to please forgive him. He reaches for her hand and asks her to become his wife again only this time it's for real. He doesn't plan on going anywhere now and plans on making a real future with her and Chance and their baby they will be making real soon. He asks Nina to go on a trip with him to Hawaii to spend some quiet time with her. Nina is just standing there crying and telling him that they should go away together. Nina wakes up from her dream and notices that she has been crying. She thinks to herself, "Is this the right answer? Should I give Phillip another child?" Nina lies back down and finally falls asleep.

The next morning, Nina comes downstairs and says Good Morning to Katherine. Nina asks where Phillip is and Katherine tells her he had to run an errand, and he is coming back I made him promise me. Katherine says, "Have you thought anymore to Phillip's request? I would like to give you some advice if you don't mind." Nina tells her she doesn't mind. Katherine says, "I know the two of you were young when you got married and had a child. Then Phillip left us and you had to raise Phillip IV on your own. I know there is still some deep feeling between the two of you and it shows. I know Phillip can't be the man you want him to be; but I know he's learned his lesson once walking out on the two of you I don't see him doing it again. He would be a great father and the two of you have a history together. When you were trying to figure out the Cane/Langley situation you never gave up on finding out what really happened to "your husband." That tells me there are some unresolved feelings when it comes to Phillip. If I'm wrong let me know, but I think it would be good for the two of you to have another child together and be the family that you've always wanted." Nina tells Katherine about her dream she had last night, and asks the questions to Katherine would it be the right decision to give him another child? I mean when I was married to Ryan I wanted to have another child, and yet I didn't. But Phillip is back in my life and wants to have another child with me and I have an opportunity to have the child I wanted years ago. At the same time, I'm with Paul now and he makes me happy." Katherine asks Nina, "Does he really make you happy or are you settling because of Phillip's revelation?" Nina says, "I wanted to believe I wasn't settling but when you put it that way I guess I am. Katherine, I've always been in love with Phillip even when we thought he was 'dead.' I have a second chance with the one man I know to be my true love and I'm really thinking I'm going to be giving him another child." As Katherine is about to say something else, Phillip walks in and gives Katherine a kiss on the cheek and walks up to Nina and hands her a dozen red roses and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Phillip tells her, "These are for you, since I never gave you roses before. I'm hoping we can spend some time together today if you don't mind." Katherine tells them she needs to go to Jabot and will see them later.

As Katherine leaves, Nina looks at Phillip with tears in her eyes and says thank you for the beautiful roses. She asks Phillip to sit down so she can talk to him. She tells him that she's still considering his offer and tells him about the dream she had. Phillip tells her that he had a similar dream last night about her. Nina takes a hold of Phillip's hand and says, "I know I told you I would need two more days but I'm wondering if we could go on a 'date' tonight at the AC because I feel that I already know my answer but want to surprise you." Phillip tells her he'd be honored to have a date with her this evening. He asks her if she would still like to go out for coffee and invite their son with them. Nina tells him it would be a wonderful idea and Phillip tells her he'll call Chance. Phillip pulls out his phone and calls Chance and he agrees to meet his parents. Nina and Phillip leave and head to the coffee house.

Once they arrive, and find a table Phillip notices Nina isn't herself. He asks her what's wrong, and Nina states, "I'm just thinking about if someone would've told me one year ago that you were still alive and came back to your family I would've laughed in their face. I can't tell you how happy I am to know you are staying in GC. I was so worried about you in Australia and prayed every night that you were safe. Even though you weren't around, I always made sure that Phillip IV knew who is real father was and what a great guy he truly was." Phillip tells her that he can't stop saying this but he wishes he could turn back the hands of time and not leave his family. He tells Nina for the last 20 years he always thought about Nina and their son. He wanted to call them but never knew what he would say to them. He thought they were always better off without knowing he was still alive. He tells her that is his mistake thinking they were better off without him. He says, "I made you raise our son on your own because I was selfish 20 years ago and wanted a different life. If you have another child with me, I promise to you that I don't plan on going anywhere in fact if you decide we'll start looking for a place of our own with Chance if he wants to live with us. I promised our son last night when he came home that my main priority would be you and our unborn child." As they are talking Chance walks in and says, "Am I interrupting something?" Phillip tells him "No son I was just telling your mom that my main priority would be her and our unborn child if that's what she decides." Chance asks his mom if she's come up with an answer. Nina tells him that she and Phillip are going on a 'date' tonight because she knows what her answer is going to be.

Phillip tells Chance that his mother and he are going to be looking for a place of their own and asks him if he'd want to move in with them. Phillip tells him he's going to ask Katherine if the land next to her home is for sale and may build a house there, so they'd still be near her. Chance tells him that he'd love to move in with them so they can finally be a real family. Chance tells his parents that he expects to know the answer tonight after he's done with work. Nina and Phillip both tell him that he will be the first one to know. Chance says, "Well I can't wait for the news either good or bad but I need to get back to work." As he leaves, he gives his dad a hug and mom a kiss on the cheek. Nina notices that Paul has arrived and is heading towards their table. Nina looks at Phillip and tells him she needs to deal with Paul. Phillip turns around and notices Paul walking towards them.

Paul comes to the table and Nina tells him she needs to talk with him privately. She leaves the table and walks towards the back to another table and sits down with Paul. He notices something is odd about her. Paul asks her if she's come up with an answer for Phillip. Nina tells him that she needs to tell him a few things. She says, "Phillip and I are going on a 'date' tonight and I'll be telling him my answer. I don't know how to tell you this Paul but I've decided to have another child with Phillip." Paul just sits there in shock and asks "so what about us?" Nina tells him that she will always be a close friend of his but she has a second chance with Phillip and wants to pursue that. She tells him that Phillip has always been the love of her life and no one ever compared to him. She says "Besides Cricket is my best friend and it would seem odd to be involved with her former husband who I know still is very much in love with her. I appreciate everything you've done for me and the investigation. I will never forget it." Paul tells her with tears in his eyes that he understands and thanks her for being honest with him. He tells her 'good luck' and I hope it works out for you and Phillip. Nina and Paul stand up and hug and she heads back to Phillip's table.

Nina sits back down and Phillip asks her if everything is alright. Nina tells him it is because she's decided to only be friends with Paul and nothing more. She tells Phillip that they should head back to get ready for their 'date.' Phillip tells her he can't wait to go on their date tonight because he thought he'd never be able to go on one ever again with her. They leave holding hands.

As they arrive back, Katherine is sitting in the living room and Nina tells Phillip she's going to go upstairs to get ready. Phillip asks Katherine if he can talk to her about something. He sits down on the couch next to her and asks her if the land next to the estate is for sale or if it could be for sale. Katherine looks at Phillip with a confused look and he tells her that he's going to find out the answer tonight and wants to build a home for Chance, Nina and himself. Katherine tells him she'd love to sell the land to him, and that she can't stop telling him how happy she is that he's home. She tells him they'll work out the details, but she hopes she can find out tonight the answer. Phillip assures her she'll know but that Chance is going to be the first one to know. Katherine tells him she understands and tells him he should go get ready. Phillip heads upstairs.

Nina comes back down in a low cut black cocktail dress. Katherine tells her she looks beautiful and Nina thanks her. Katherine asks her how she would feel living right next door to the estate and Nina tells her she's fine with it as long as her family is together. Katherine asks her, "Have you really thought long and hard about this decision because you know it's going to change your life either way." Nina tells her that she has and she saw Paul at the coffee house and basically told him they'd remain friends but that's all they can be. Katherine says, "So your answer to Phillip is going to be yes?" Nina tells her that she won't know until after the dinner date. Phillip heads downstairs in a suit and stops on the last step staring at Nina. He tells her that she looks radiant. Nina thanks him and he heads towards her. Katherine tells the two of them to enjoy their date and can't wait to see them afterwards.

Nina and Phillip arrive at the AC and heads towards their private table. Nina notices another dozen white roses sitting on the table. She looks at Phillip and he tells her they are for her. Nina tells him "why all the flowers Phillip, you don't even know my answer yet?" Phillip tells her no matter what she deserves all the flowers in the world he can find for her. He pulls out the chair for her and she sits down and he sits down also. They order sparkling grape juice and begin to order. As they are waiting for their food, Nina looks at Phillip and reaches out for his hands. Nina tells him, "Phillip, I love you and always have. I'm so nervous to be giving you my answer because I never thought I'd see you again. I have thought long and hard about this decision and to be honest with you it was a pretty easy one for me to make. You are back in my life and we can finally be a real family. My decision is…. Yes Phillip I'll have another child with you." Nina has tears streaming down her face as she's saying this to Phillip. He looks deep into her eyes with tears in his and says, "You've made me the happiest man on this earth. Why are you saying it was an easy answer for you?" Nina tells him, "Phillip I always wanted more children especially with you. Now I have another chance to have your child and I want nothing more than that. I have always loved you Phillip and to have a second chance with you and have a real family is something I've always dreamed about." Phillip tells her, "I will make the arrangements with Katherine to buy the land and start building a home for you, me, Chance, and our baby. I have a surprise for you. I think we should leave for two weeks and go to Hawaii for some quiet time together. Would you be interested in that? We could leave as soon as tomorrow." Nina looks at Phillip and says, "First the two dozen roses and now you want to go to Hawaii with me? Are there any more surprises you have in store for us?" Phillip says, "None right now that's about it. I think we should call Chance and find out where he is to see if he could meet us here." Nina agrees with him and she calls Chance. She asks him if he has time to meet his parents at the AC even if it's for a little while. Chance tells her he'll be there in a few minutes. As they are waiting for Chance to arrive Phillip tells Nina he's still in shock over her decision. He tells her that he was hoping this entire time she would yes and now it's for real. He tells her that he actually was thinking about this when he was down in Australia. He was trying to get his situation down there done so he could come back home to her and Phillip. He tells her he hated leaving her back in November but it was the right thing to do to make sure his family up here was safe from those thugs.

As Phillip is holding Nina's hand Chance walks in and sits down. He says, "Ok I've been on edge since I knew today could be the answer day and I'm dying to know." Nina looks at her son with a huge smile on her face and says, "Well Phillip, are you ready to be a big brother? I told your father that I'd be happy to have another child with him." Chance sits there with a shock expression on his face. He says, "Are you serious?" Phillip tells him, "Yes my son we are serious. In fact, there's more to tell you. I've asked Katherine to sell me some land right next to the estate so I can build our home for our family. Your mom and I are probably going to be leaving tomorrow to go to Hawaii for two weeks to spend some quality time together." Chance says, "I bet it's for quiet time, we all know what you two are planning on doing in Hawaii." Nina looks at him and starts to laugh. Chance says, "So mom, dad, we are finally going to be a real family. A family mom I know you've always wanted for us and another child. I'm so happy that you and dad are going to have another child. I know you wanted a child with Ryan but you didn't have one. So you and dad have a second chance and I think that's so great. Not many parents are able to have second chances, or have more children but you two are the luckiest in the world. Please don't take any of this for granted." Phillip tells him he doesn't plan on it, and Nina agrees with him.

Chance says, "So when are we going back to the estate to tell Katherine because I'm sure she's going crazy not knowing the answer." Phillip and Nina stand up with Chance and begin to leave. Phillip stops Nina and pulls her into his arms and gives her a very passionate kiss. He whispers in her ear, "There will be more of that happening in Hawaii." Nina gives him a smile and they leave arm in arm. As they arrive back at the estate, Murphy, Katherine and Jill are sitting in the living room talking. Phillip, Nina and Chance arrive and Katherine, Murphy and Jill are sitting there looking at them. Katherine says, "Ok the suspense is killing us, what is the answer?" Nina says, "Well I think all of you should remain seated and Phillip and I will tell you." Phillip says, "Mom, grandma, Nina and I are going to be having another child." Katherine stands up and goes to both of them and hugs them. Jill says, "I'm going to be a grandma again. By the way Chance how do you feel about this?" Chance says, "Grandma, I couldn't be happier for my parents. I think this is a great idea and can't wait to be a big brother." Phillip says, "Katherine and Mom, Nina and I are going to be leaving tomorrow for Hawaii for two weeks. When we get back I'd like to talk to you more about the land next door if you don't mind." Katherine says, "I don't mind at all knowing my grandson is home for good and giving me another great-grandchild." Jill says, "Why are you going to Hawaii?" Phillip states, "I want to spend some alone time with Nina before our lives become chaotic. I feel I owe her that much since coming back home to her and Phillip. I have a lot of making up to do and Nina and I have some decisions to make." Jill says, "Well I think it's a great idea and I also like the idea of you living next door to the estate. At least we can all still be close together." Chance tells them he's going to find Chloe and Jill states she's going to find Cane. Phillip says that he and Nina are should start to pack for tomorrow morning. He gives Katherine and Jill a hug and heads upstairs with Nina. Katherine looks at Murphy and says, "Those two belong together and I hope this time they can make it work." Murphy says, "You know I can't wait for them to have a child. Nina did a terrific job raising Phillip and I can guarantee it that you'll be there helping her through it." Katherine says, "Oh Murphy of course I will we finally have Phillip and his family back together. It's the way it should have always been these past years. Now they are planning on having another child together. What a perfect homecoming for the two of them."

As Nina and Phillip arrive at their separate bedrooms, Phillip states, "I wish I could spend the night with you." Nina says, "I do too, but we have the next two weeks to spend the night together unless we are getting separate hotel rooms?" Phillip says, "Actually our reservations are for a suite with a hot tub and a king size bed. Besides, I have 20 years of making up to you and I plan on doing that plus trying to make a baby with you also." Nina tells him she can't wait for them to leave in the morning but that she should start packing. Phillip agrees with her and gives her a long very passionate kiss good night and tells her he'll see her in the morning. He says, "One more thing Nina, I have always loved you and I never want you to forget that." Nina says, "Phillip, I've always loved you." With that they each head off to their separate bedrooms to begin to pack and get some sleep.


End file.
